


Catnip

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Post-Series, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, Magnus is still adjusting to how much his life as changed when a certain Shadowhunter agreed to be part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed because NQ still has RO and that's her priority right now. :) Hopping on the Malec-Kiss Bandwagon and writing fluff!

Magnus sat on the edge of the kitchen counter dressed in Rugrats Reptar black sparkly pajamas. It was morning, blearily early that his eyes weren’t even open yet. His body brought him here on autopilot much like it has for the past decade of living in Brooklyn. He would wake up from a nightmare, drag his ass into the kitchen, and sit there until his faculties woke up one by one. It was a habit of living a long lonely life by himself.

A soft purr from the floor caught his attention. Chairman Meow padded in with his large golden green eyes staring at Magnus intently. The tiny little cat was fat and fluffy. He purred again and nuzzled the wood below Magnus’ feet.

“Good Morning to you too, Chairman.” Magnus smiled fondly at his kitten. “Daddy’ll be a minute. Daddy has to make sure he’s awake first. You know what happened last time, right?” The last time he attempted to make cat food appear while half-asleep, he nearly set fire to his kitchen. Of course, he was still heart-broken over Alexander’s non-proposal when he last tried it.

The round short-faced tabby looked at him and frowned. It’s tail poised high and stiff before walking out.

Magnus watched the cat go. He was so fond of the easily spooked creature. He found the Chairman years ago with his litter-mates in a box near the apartment. The alleyway was damp and rancid, and the calls of the kits drew him into the narrow path. He only kept the Chairman but his brother and sisters were adopted by other warlocks. Catarina had the snow-white one.

He heard cat-scratches on wood. He would have to redecorate sooner rather than later unless he wanted a Chairman-shaped hole on his bedroom door. While he was fond of the fur ball, he wasn’t akin to waking up with a hair full of fur or claw marks on his face when he shifted in his sleep. His cat has a bad habit of sleeping on his _face_ whenever possible. It was endearing and annoying at the same time.

The Chairman was the only one who had filled void of companionship—until now.

There was the sound of the lock disengaging followed by footsteps.

Alexander Lightwood walked into the kitchen, bed-head, groggy-eyed, and sleep-rumpled, wearing a fraying tank top and threadbare sleep pants. The garter of his pants were stretched so as the apparel threatened to fall at any given moment. Magnus adored the fact that, for all of the Lightwood’s wealth as Institute Keepers, Alec was a bare essentials kind of guy. It made him want to spoil his Shadowhunter even more.

He watched in fascination as Alec ambled about the kitchen to find Chairman Meow’s twin food bowls, filling one with water and setting it down. The cat mewled in discontent upon discovering the bowl’s contents, communicating his disappointment and demanding for breakfast.

Alec chuckled at petted the Chairman on the head. “I know. I know.” He told that cat. He fished out a small can of food from the bottom cabinets, opening it with a quick swish using his seraph dagger, and pouring the contents into the second bowl without breaking stride. “There.” He offered, pushing the bowl in the cat’s direction. “Eat up. Be a good kitty while I feed daddy.”

“The Chairman’s always a good kitty.” Magnus protested from where he sat, pouting.

Alec merely laughed at his adorable boyfriend. The seraph dagger, only a hilt now, was left on the counter. He lifted one eyebrow at Magnus, challengingly. “A good kitty doesn’t wake people up demanding to be fed.” But he kept smiling as he sauntered to Magnus’ perch. “He’s a spoiled little kit just like his daddy.” He said, casually situating himself between Magnus’ thighs.

The Nephilim towered over Magnus despite warlock sitting on the counter. It wasn’t much help to settle their high difference. Alexander was freakishly tall while Magnus was barely average. Alec had to lower his face while the other lifted his chin. Their eyes met, blue to golden-green, lips barely an inch apart, breaths mingling between them.

“The Chairman needs special attention.” Magnus shot back, none of his usual domineering spite in the banter. This close he can _smell_ how Alexander smelled like warmth and lilacs and bed— _his bed_ to be exact—and the smell of their skin and sweat and yesterday’s activities mixing seamlessly into a scent that was _theirs_. It was intoxicating, more so than Alexander’s crisp clean scent that haunted Magnus for months before _this_ happened.

It was still a bizarre out-of-this-world feeling whenever Alec stayed over. He can remember the first time, the awkward morning, the stiff neck, and watching the door swing close as Alec literally ran out of his apartment and back to the Institute. There weren’t any more awkward mornings now. Rushed goodbyes when there was an emergency in Manhattan but Alec would diligently update him all throughout the day.

Alec hummed some off-key tune as he rummaged through the over-head cabinet. He was adorably unself-conscious about his body so early in the morning. His sleep tank was old, fraying, and _small_ like he’d had it for years—broken and mended and sewn over and over again until it was more of a Frankenstein rather than an actual shirt. But Alec loved it and Magnus loved Alec. He would obediently shut-up about the offending shirt if it pleased Alexander.

“What are you looking for, Alexander?” He purred, right next to Alec’s ear. He wrapped his long legs around Alec’s torso and pulled the Nephilim to him, grinding their hips together in one fluid motion. He heard Alec’s breath hitch. Where he used to jump at the unfamiliar contact, now Alec ground back with the same fast-paced urgency from last night. It was Magnus’ turn to shiver. They moved in tandem, pushing their hips together until they slowed down to lazily roll their hips.

Alec pulled away, flushed and panting. “C—coffee,” he breathed out, making Magnus bean in pride because that flush and that shortness of breath was because of _him_. He did that to Alec who could case demons for blocks at a time. He did that with a few minutes of rutting together like animals inside his kitchen.

Magnus smiled. “Is that so?” he asked playfully, running his fingers from Alec’s shoulder to his waist and back again. The action causing Alec’s shirt to ride up his hips, revealing a tantalizing strip of flesh that was only for Magnus to see. The warlock was quick to action, ghosting his fingertips over the exposed flesh. Alec shuddered at the touch.

He slid a hand up Alec’s shirt, grazing the hard toned stomach from years of training and fighting against demons every day. He loved the way Alexander felt on his fingers, the smooth yet bumpy surface of skin that was marred with silvery-white rune scars. They were marks of Alec’s strength and his bravery—of the miracle of every day which he survived.

Alexander was staring at him with big blue eyes and Magnus felt like oceans and oceans pale in comparison to Alexander’s eyes. It was the bluest of blue that he’s ever seen. He sometimes felt like he would drown in them.

“Come here, Alexander,” he beckoned, pressing his palms to Alec’s waist. “I think I have a better idea.” And with that, he _pulled_ until their lips dragged together; Magnus tracing up from Alec’s neck to jaw to lips, while Alec followed the path from Magnus’ cheek to his lips.

Alec dropped his hands from the kitchen cabinet to Magnus’ waist, pulling the shorter man to him with his characteristic Shadowhunter strength. Magnus moaned into his lips, opening his mouth to invite Alec in. When Alec kissed Magnus, when Magnus kissed Alec, it didn’t matter who was Nephilim and who was a Downworlder—they were equals.

Their tongues met between them exchanging unspoken words and promises of love.

Above him, Alec folded until he was leaning down, hands braced on the marble surface so he could _kiss back._ He kissed like he fought—sure and steady, taking Magnus’ breath away. His shy Shadowhunter possessing him through a single kiss sent thrills up his spine all Magnus could do was hold on tight, using his hands to hold on, one on Alec’s shoulder and the other on Alec’s neck.

Their chests rumbled together in unison, hearts beating together, blood singing in their veins.

“Hi,” Alec whispered, breathless and smiling when they parted.

“Hi,” was all Magnus could say back. “Hello, Alexander.”

Alec pressed their foreheads together, leaning his weight into Magnus’ embrace. “Hello, Magnus.”

“I—I—,” Magnus still struggled to get his breathing under control. As he was whenever he was with Alexander, the feeling of a teenager in love—his heart would constrict, he would have trouble breathing, and his skin prickled in the places where they touched. His blood was pulsing in his veins and his magic was buzzing just beneath his skin.

“Yeah,” Alec mumbled back, kissing his nose. “Yeah, I know.” He said, understanding what Magnus needed to say. This was new. This was different. This was unlike anything either of them had experienced before, especially for Alec who had no experience at all.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.” Magnus said, bringing his hands to Alec’s neck and squeezing their bodies together. _I love you_. “Every day, you surprise me more and more.”

Alec pulled back, cupping Magnus’ face in his large hands. Blue eyes met golden-green, and they were staring at each other again. “I try.” He smiled all the way up to his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you. That’s why…” he choked on a sob, “that’s why I try.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus covered the warm hands cupping his face. “You’re perfect just the way you are.” This was it. This was perfect. If asked, hell yes, Magnus would go through it all again—the pain and the heartbreak—if it meant that he could enjoy this: having Alexander Lightwood in his arms.

Below them, large golden-green eyes were staring up and purred in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Good news, Religious Obligation fans! There's an update tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask), I don't bite, pinky promise!


End file.
